


and how the tables have turned

by kidinthebed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Crying, Discipline, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Punishment, Puppy Play, Spanking, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidinthebed/pseuds/kidinthebed
Summary: you see jaehyun, that's why we can't even have a nice dinner together.





	and how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im really sorry in adavance for any mistakes, its my first ever smut and english is not my first language. please enjoy!!

it's not that jaehyun didn't like to have sex. he liked it a lot. he liked putting his dick into someone or having someone's dick in himself. he could even say he loved it. but more than having sex he loved watching ten and taeyong have it. just seeing his two boyfriends, two the most ethernal beings he ever seen kissing and touching in nothing but pretty panties made him so hard. when ten put his hand in taeyong's hair to turn his head a little right and taeyong pinched ten's nipple to hear him squeak in mouth and when ten put his fing-

a slap.

he blinked a couple times when his vision became blurry. from tears probably but why was he crying? 

"you see jaehyun, that's why we can't even have a nice dinner together."

ten. 

jaehyun focused his eyes on him. the thai man was standing in front of him dressed in grey suit with black shirt open wide to expose his silver necklaces and little bit of pectorals. jae blinked one more time and looked at the other man face. that earned him a slap in the other cheek.

"stupid mutt don't even know how to behave. we should just get rid of you and find someone who does." ten sneered.

from the other side of the table taeyong hummed in confirmation. jae sneaked a glance at him. the black haired man was leaning back in his chair admiring his nails. he was also wearing a suit, blue stripped silk one with white shit tucked into the slacks. jaehyun wondered if he had matching panties underneath.

taeyong looked up from his hands straight into jae's eyes. 

"hit him again." the oldest said without breaking eye contact. ten immediately complied making jae's head turn the other way. he was now looking in the full length mirror on their living room wall. his brain took a moment to register what he was seeing.

he was kneeling on the white pillow, his body adorned with soft pink rope. his calfs were bonded to this thighs, pretty splots running at the whole length of his legs. the rope continued up until his neck mingling with pretty studded collar, leather mittens were put on his hands made to keep them fisted and his cotton pink hair adorned headband with dog ears. all in the same soft pink color. his eyes were glassy, cheeks a little red, hair ruffled, sweat glistening on his neck, his cock standing hard and proud.

he blinked one more time and then everything clicked. it was friday.

you see the three of them were busy men. they all were bussinesmen, working together under neo corporation. they were seeing each other in the morning, at the office and after getting home, sure. but after spending approximately nine hours making deals, answering phone calls and dealing with angry investors, the only thing you wanted after getting home is some cuddling with your boyfriends and good sleep. but weekends. oh sweet, sweet weekends. weekends was their absolutely no work time. they switched their bussines phones after work on friday and were unavailable till monday morning. a little more than two days to relax after hard week. and what better way to relax than have a nice dinner on friday evening?

thats how he ended up kneeling beside the table between his two lovely boyfriends being a good puppy that he is. he now remembered getting home from work. he got off earlier (earlier meaning exactly when his shift was over) after finally finishing off the paperwork his superior made him do this morning. his boyfriends had to stay behind a little longer telling him to go home and take a well deserved nap. 

"we should be finished in about an hour, i will pick some take out for dinner." taeyong ensured not looking up from his computer screen. the younger just nodded and made his way to the door. "i love you jae, get home safe."

"i love you too hyung, see you at home." he closed the door softly and made his way to ten's office. the door was open, his other boyfriend was sitting behind his desk talking in thai to someone on the phone. when he saw jae entering he quickly ended the call. they exchanged few words, ten telling him the same thing as taeyong: go home, take a nap

"i don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the dinner pup." ten said while smirking "we wouldn't want our good boy to misbehave, would we?"

so jae exited the office, took a cab and as soon as he got home he took all his clothes of and went to take a nap with the knowledge that when he wakes up he would be just a dumb puppy. and his boyfriend didn't disappoint. he woke up to the feeling of collar being fastened on his neck, ten's pretty face looking at him with a smile

"hey pup, did you have a good nap?" he asked scratching jae's chin. he hummed still feeling a little sleepy and nuzzled ten's hand. the man giggled seeing how cute his puppy was "okay come on, we gotta dress you up for dinner, you can't eat like that."

he complied like a good puppy he was. ten took him to the bathroom first making him go in the shower to wash him a little, making sure to take off his cage and clean his cock. he wore the thing for more than two years now. ten and taeyong put it on him some time after they started dating, not long after he told them he's a puppy and he would like them to be his owners. since he couldn't wear a collar 24/7 to remind him that he belonged to them they decided to put his penis in the cage. they said that such a dump pup shouldn't run around with his cock hanging free, what if he impregnated someone because he just couldn't think with his brain instead of dick? since then he was locked, the cage coming off once a week to clean and shave his genitalias. the only other times when it came off was when he's a really good pup and deserves a treat for his good behaviour or when he is too greedy so his masters decide to make him cum so many times he cries and begs them to lock his cock back. he hoped today was the first option.

after ten cleaned him he took him back to the bedroom and started tying him up. he put on his mittens and the headband, then layed him on his belly and started prepping him. he slowly put his fingers in jae's hole stretching him for his tail. it was cute, pink and fluffy, curling up like norwergian elkhound's. jae loves how it makes him feel full and touches his prostate once in a while making his cock twitch. ten was exeptionally mean today working him open longer than necessery, putting pressure on his sweet spot. jae started squirming which earned him a slap on his inner thigh. he then felt ten's poin and middle finger holding him open and a lot of lube being poured inside him. it made him want to squirm again but he knew this time his punishment would be worse than simple slap. so he stayed still, waiting for him to finish putting what felt like a whole bottle inside. he just wanted his goddamn tail. finally ten put the lube away and jae felt something pressing into him. but it sure wasn't his tail. it was small and round with a thin string attatched at the end. the older pushed it with is finger to go deeper making lube flow out. then he took the tail and pushed it into jae's hole which made him relax into the bed. he finally fell full, even more with the small object tha- oh. 

jaehyun's eyes flew open when he felt small vibration right at his prostate. it was nice, gentle buzz felling kinda like a massage making his unlocked cock fill with blood.

he was so focused on this feeling he missed ten putting small box contected to the device behind the ropes on his left tigh, standing up and cleaning his hands and around jae's hole. the sound of leash being fastened to his collar was what made him focus again.

"come on pup, we don't want master taeyong to wait any longer." the thai said gently tugging at the leash. it made jae slowly get off of bed. it turned out to be a lot harder with constant vibrations at his prostate. when he kneeled beside bed, ten squatted to be on eye level with him. "hey jae, can you tell me what's your safeword?"

as always it took him a second to gather his thoughts in puppy space but his boyfriends was always patient with him

"it's new york" he finally said making ten smile at him

"and if you can't speak?"

"hit as hard as i can"

"good boy" ten patted his head and stood up. it made jae sway his hips a little, his tail swinging left and right. yes, yes, he was a good boy! ten tugged gently on the leash one more time and jaehyun immediately followed him to the living room conntected with the kitchen. taeyong was already there, getting two plates from the cupboard above the sink. he turned around and upon seeing his two boyfriends he smiled and quickly put the plates on the small table.

"hi my sweet puppy" the oldest crouched down and started scratching jae under his jaw. he smiled sweetly, a little dumbly maybe, showing off his dimples and swaying his hips once again. he stopped after a moment, the vibrations on his prostate more unberable with every passing second. something flashed in taeyong's eyes, he knew exactly why jae wasn't swinging his tail anymore. he looked down at his bare cock and saw a little drops of precum on the wooden floor.

"oh? is someone exicted?" taeyong cupped jae's cock, his thumb touching the head while the other hand squeezed his balls making more white substance fall on the floor. jae squirmed a little. "now, now, puppy, we can't have some untrained mutt dirting our floor. clean it up."

jae didn't even hestitated moving a little and starting licking the wooden surface clean. their housekeeper cleaned them this morning and he could feel a faint taste of the detergent she used. when he finished his boyfriends already took seats by the table and started putting various foods on their plates. it left jae to sit between them and patiently wait for someone to feed him since his bowl near the counter was empty. the vibrations on his prostate made him feel so unfocused he didn't noticed the hand holding a piece of meat. only when he felt it at his lips he opened his mouth and took it in. it continued as that for some time, ten and taeyong chatting about silly things and feeding him small pieces of food. his hard cock still leaked precum on the floor, the constant buzzing on his sensitive prostate made him desperate for some kind of realase. he took a piece of tomato from taeyong's hand making sure to lick his fingers clean from any juice. tae just patted his head without looking, too invested in explaining ten how he knew doyoung from hr was a devil send to torment taeyong's poor soul.

jaehyun, being the stupid mutt used his owners distraction to lightly rub his hard cock against his mitted hands. he looked up to take another piece of food, making sure his boyfriends attention was still anywhere but him. he continued rubbing his cock, doing it faster and faster, slowing down only to take some more food. he got more and more desperate, precum gathering under him and getting on his mittens. his dumb puppy brain was filled with desire to cum. and thats how we came to where it started. 

it was slight panting that got ten and taeyong's attention. they looked down to see their stupid pup humping his mitten, mouth open and cheeks red, cock and floor underneath him glistening with precum. oh, what a bad, bad dog they thought. they looked at each other knowing very well what came next. they had to discipline their pup, teach him a lesson. after ten slapped him, they took the pup to the bedroom, unfinished dinner left on the table. taeyong sat on the bed, one hand patting his thigh.

"up, mutt, over my knees." jaehyun followed the instruction in a flash, terrified of consequences of slacking. he layed over taeyong's lap, head of his cock rubbing lightly over taeyong's silk slacks, oh how wonderful would a little more pressure feel, just a tiny little-

"don't even think about it." he felt a hand tug on his cock making his head feel dizzy. the next thing he knew a little loop was fastened under his cock head. the thin rope pulled his cock back between his cheeks, squishing his balls a little, fur on his tail tickling his sensitive head. "now, maybe that will help you behave." 

"ten, can you pick the gag and the paddle? stupid mutt's drooling on the carpet"

was he really?

he heard ten making his way over to the wardrobe where the toys were. meanwhile taeyong took the little remote attatched to the vibrator inside him and started toying with it.

low, high, medium, high, medium, low, he spinned the little knob mindlessly not caring what it did to jaehyun's poor prostate. finally he turned the device to little buzzing again just when ten approched him with the gag. it was (of course) soft pink, the plated panel leather and a little bulb rubber.

he put it in jae's open mouth, the metal buckle clicking behind his head. after making sure the gag was secure, ten took a hold of a little pump at the other side of the panel giving it five full squeezes. it made the rubber bulb in jaehyun's mouth expand making his cheeks fill out.

"there, no drolling. everything stays in." ten nodded and patted jae's cheek. he stood up and went to sit beside taeyong on the bed. "i think ten with the paddle, ten with hand and five with belt will teach our pup a lesson, what do you think, tae?'

"i think it will do." the oldest said and picked the paddle. the first hit came a second later.

one, two, three, four.

they came fast one after another. after the tenth hit he felt a hand caress his tighs. thats were the next ten hits were placed. finally he heard a clink of a metal buckle. he knew it was the belt he wore to work earlier today. he was the only one who wore belts thick enough to actually hurt when hit. the tears were running down his face, his bottom hot red and cock leaking. he sobbed when the hit came.

on his left cheek, on his right cheek, both hitting his cock slightly. then came the left thigh, the right thigh. he inhaled the air waiting for the final hit, the room silent aside from his heavy breathing but it wasn't coming, did he heard wrong? was it only four? maybe they decided to be merciful today-

he screamed behind the gag.

the hit came right on the cock between his cheeks.

he went limp on taeyong's lap head hanging low, unable to stop the tears from flowing. he felt gentle hands caress his back, someone freeing his cock and some cool ointment on his backside, hands rubbing soothing circles on his ass, thighs and cock making it go limp despite not releasing any cum. the ropes on his legs were unfastened, clean hands massaging them to help the blood flow. he felt his eyes closing wanting nothing more to sleep and cuddle.

"we're not done yet pup, come one, on all fours." taeyong said helping him get from his lap into position.

he pressed on the back of jae's neck making his head go between his arms, red ass full on display. he felt someone tug at his tail, pushing it back and forth, wiggling it around. the bed buckled under another weight, the hand caressed the hair on the back of jaehyun's head for a while. the sharp pull made him look up, his eyes locking on big hard cock peaking from grey slacks, right in front of him. ten's other hand relased the air from the gag, swiftly unbuckling it and taking it out. his mouth weren't empty for long. ten pushed his cock in his mouth just as taeyong took the plug out making the lube trickle out.

jaehyun closed his eyes, sighed softly and started bobbing his head. his gag reflex non existent after so many years, going deeper and deeper. he waited for taeyong to take the vibrator out but instead he felt him push inside his wet hole in one go. it jostled the device inside him, taeyong's cock making it go even deeper. they stayed like this for a moment, taeyong balls deep in him from one side and ten's almost all the way in his mouth.

"what a pretty pup we have" he heard ten say, his hand still in jaehyun's pink hair. he went deeper on ten's cock, his nose now nuzzling trimmed pubs at the base. "such a cutie" ten giggled.

they started moving or rather taeyong started, ten sat still moving jaehyun's head up and down on his dick. it was perfect rhythm, taeyong going out, ten going in. jaehyun just took it like a good boy he was, his cock hard again, red and leaking on the sheets. they didn't pay it any attention, they didn't need to. 

jaehyun was getting closer, taeyong's cock filling him well, the device hitting his prostate from time to time

why they left it inside him he wondered. it didn't even vibrate.

just as this thought crossed his mind he felt vibrator come to life. he saw white when taeyong stilled in him, pressing the little thing right at his prostate. at the same time ten decided to press his head all the way down, his nose once again buried in short hair making breathing harder. the feeling of being so full from both ends and stimulation on his prostate made him come in seconds. the black dots danced against his vision, he felt taeyong moving again and ten pulling his head out of his cock.

the next thing he knew he was laying on his back, soft blanket covering his spent body. he heard some shuffling beside him, a low murmur of someone talking. he slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone get one the bed beside him.

"is the sleeping beauty finally awake?" ten smiley face was right in front of him. he leaned forward stealing a kiss from jaehyun's chapped lips.

"here, eat this" he heard taeyong from his other side. he was holding a piece of chocolate which jae took without thinking. "you were out for a bit, we made a number on you this time"

jaehyun hummed in confirmation. he indeed felt the lack of collar, headband and mittens, all ropes gone from his body, his cock back in the cage. he felt warm and safe with both his boyfriends close to him.

"we cleaned you as best as we could, do you want to shower now?" the oldest asked while feeding him another piece. 

"later" he murmured "wanna nap and cuddle"

they both giggled when he closed his eyes and nuzzled in taeyong's abdomen. they both layed on the bed, ten spooning jaehyun from behind and jaehyun hugging taeyong, laying his head kn the oldest chest.

"i love you guys" he whispered making both of them smile once again. 

"we love you too pup"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: honeyhyunnnie


End file.
